Guidance of a Raven Old Version
by Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanami
Summary: The fate of Konoha is changed when a 10 year old Naruto is found by a boy who holds an equaly fearfull power. The simple encouter will utimately change the face of the world in which they live. Newer version in Guidance of a Raven.
1. The Sharpest Lives

Guidance of a Raven

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long update period but I just don't sit down and write a lot but that will probably change when summer comes around and I probably won't have Internet, TV, or probably the car thus forcing me to sit around and write or read as that is one of the few other things I like to do. I decided to revise this when I realized how much I could improve this. This is going to be a Naruto/Which Hunter Robin crossover but you don't need to know anything about Which Hunter Robin to read this. This will also be rated M because of future violence, blood and other things that I haven't come up with. Sorry to any of you that don't like that I practically rewriting this but after rethinking it I believe it will be much better and you won't be as confused as before. Please read on and may the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you.

Chapter One-The sharpest lives (My Chemical Romance)

The rain had completely soaked through the bandages on my legs that went half way to my knees holding the black shinobi style pants to my legs. My black combat style boots were covered in mud and blood from the Amegakure hunter ninja that I had left dead about five miles back. The belt that held my strait black wood samurai sword in place on my left hip lower than the right side that held a plain curved dagger didn't seem to help from keeping my pants from coming close to falling off my hips while my black shirt continued to get drenched from the torrential downpour. However the black trench coat did as the special chemical it was coated in made the rain slick of it like it was glass.

I tried to look up at the sky only to smile as my view became obstructed by the strange wide brimmed hat I had bought off a trader from the east when he had come to port after drifting around after a rather bad storm. I had become fascinated with it when it allowed me to keep the sun out of my eyes, stay on my head, and allow freedom to the ponytail the rested between my shoulder blades and give me an air of mystery about myself that made me chuckle whenever I came upon a town and I saw quite a few young women swoon and blush at my approach.

However, this was no time for reminiscing as I had to find a place to stay before I caught a rather nasty cold that would keep me from the meeting I was going to in this rather depressing Country of Fire. That's when I saw it, the little shack in the middle of nowhere that was just ripe for the taking. I put on a burst of speed that got me to the door quickly so that I was closing it by the time the leaves rustled at my passing.

There was nothing all that impressive about the hut. It had a small single bed in the corner, an old wood stove to the right of the door, a table in the center with a two wooden chairs and a small child in blaring orange clothes shivering in the corner clutching a large scroll who was looking at me as if I was death itself. In all reality I could've been. However the site before me was nothing new and I took it to be the son of who ever owned the small rundown shack.

He wasn't very impressive to say the least. Bright blond hair, bright blue eyes, whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks, and covered in blood… rewind to that last one. He was covered in blood. That was definitely not normal.

"Hey," I called out which only served in making the child, I guessed at the age of ten, to flinched and clutch the scroll to him tighter.

"Are you okay," I asked as I moved over to him. He didn't respond even as I knelt down next to him. As I reached my hand out to him and he only closed his eyes and began to shake as my hand touched his cheek. I frowned at the action but took my hand back I realized it was making him uncomfortable.

"Who did this," I asked again only softer hoping to get a response.

"Mizuki-sensei," he barely squeaked out. I frowned at the thought of his school curriculum.

"What's your name," I asked with a small smile. He looked at me in wonderment with an underlining of fear.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well Naruto-kun why don't I light a fire and then get you some food before you get some rest okay," I said before getting up and going over to the stove to see that there were still a few logs in the fire. My silver eyes flashed briefly before flames began to lick the logs warming up the small space. I looked back to see wonderment in the eyes of the young boy as he got up, leaving the scroll laying on the floor and scurrying over to sit next to the fire.

"How did you do that without hand seals," he asked looking up at me from where he sat on the floor. I walked over to the table and pulled out a sealing scroll before answering.

"Do you know what a bloodline is," I asked and continued when he nodded his head. "Well it's something like that," I answered rather cryptically. His mouth formed and 'Oh' before he looked at the food that was now on the table as I put the sealing scroll back in my trench coat. I chuckled as his stomach growled before handing him a half a loaf of bread and a wedge of cheese. I looked up from him practically breathing down the food at the sound of a tapping on the door and walked over to open it to allow the raven with silver wings to fly into the room and settle on the table. Naruto looked up from his food to the bird and I braced myself for the questions and the inevitable caw of the bird. However only one came and it was so quite I almost missed it.

"Who are you?"

I barely stopped my jaw from dropping to the floor at the question. There was no way in all the divine realms that this was the person I was supposed to be searching for.

"Can you understand him," I asked slowly. The blond looked at me before nodding his head and going back to looking at the raven. My mind was in hyper drive. This kid was just like me. He carried the same fearsome power as me, but that was close to impossible.

"So," I said out loud getting the attention of the young, blue eyed boy, "you have a secret to."

* * *

A/N: Ha-ha, I'll leave you at that for the moment. If you haven't already, add me to you story alert instead of favorites as my updates are slow and wide spread. Also, bonus points to whoever can guess what I'm talking about when I said 'fearsome power'. On another note, I am one of the people out there who is absolutely against the idea that the Fourth Hokage is Naruto's father. I also have a theory about the Fourth that will most probably bring wide spread panic to the Naruto fan base about the fourth that I find to be rather… well shocking to the people who think he is the greatest good guy on earth. Well that's it for now. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you. 


	2. Faceless

Guidance of a Raven

Chapter 2- Faceless (Godsmack)

It had been a little over two years since I had met Naruto, or Kaze as he now went by, in that small shack outside of Konohagakure. He had defiantly changed over the years into a young man of five feet three inches. His feet were covered in dark brown combat boots that were slightly covered by similar colored shinobi pants. His pants were held up by a simple brown belt that held two daggers to his sides. His black short sleeve shirt was covered by a light brown leather jacket that was worn from wear. The whiskers on his cheeks were covered by a mild genjutsu and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail like mine. However on his forehead was a pair of goggles we had bought of some traders from Suna that said they helped keep the sand out of your eyes.

Over the years our relationship had turned to one of friendship at the best of times and student and teacher at the worst. He acknowledged that I knew more than him, even more so seeing as I was eight years older, and learned from what I had to say.

I was brought out of my reminiscing as another customer walked through the door of the modest little grocery shop that served as our cover for when we weren't out on missions. I easily recognized the older man as Tazuna the bridge builder but what surprised me was that he was walking with a leaf shinobi that had long pink hair as well as a simple pink dress. No one heard the soft sound of the senbon needle I had pulled out of my coat as it thudded into the wood next to Naruto's hand that had been placing an apple onto the shelves. With practiced ease he pulled out the needle before exiting out the front of the store where he would go around back to hide till I told him it was okay to come back out. I had no doubt that he could have completely decimated the Genin but it was difficult to relocate the shops we set up if someone from leaf recognized him and told the Hokage who would send ANBU to try to bring him back to the village.

"Saten-san," Tazuna called as the Kunoichi continued to look through the store for things to eat.

"Tazuna-san, what's with the leaf ninja," I asked as I leaned closer to the old man who was now leaning against the counter that made up the area were I would ring up the price of there items.

"Oh, sorry Saten-san, forgot you didn't like ninja to come into your store. Well I actually hired a team from Konohagakure to protect me while I finished the bridge," he finished with a half hearted chuckle while scratching at the back of his head.

"Tazuna-san, you could have just asked me to do it," I said seriously. I knew the poor economy that was spreading through Kirigakure and was surprised that he didn't ask me for help as I probably would have done it for a smaller fee seeing as this was sort of my home to.

"Well… you were gone at the time and I didn't think you wanted to draw all that much attention to yourself." I sighed when I realized the old man had a point. While I did want to help, I couldn't do all that much without getting the Hunter Nins set on me.

"Um… Saten-san, you um… you don't happen to have my order in do you," he asked with a nervous look around. I smiled mischievously at the man before reaching down and grabbing a box that was just over a foot long and placed it on the counter. By the way he was looking at it you might get the assumption that I had just place the biggest pile of gold the world had ever seen onto the counter.

"Now what kind of a person would I be if I didn't have my customers best interests at heart," I said with a chuckle as he held the box to his chest like it was gift from Kami-sama himself. It was at that time that the pink haired girl decided to show up and wreck the rather good time I had developed with the old man after a week away on business.

"How did you get all these fresh foods when every other store could barley afford to by an eighth of what you have," she said as she swept her arm around the room. It was indeed true as the store was stock full of produce and other things that many other stores envied at the moment. It wasn't my fault that I had connections and regularly traveled outside the village for missions and things where I could gather merchandise… okay so it was but she didn't have to point it out.

"Curiosity killed the Kunoichi," I hissed out causing her to take a step back away from the counter.

"Now, now Saten-san, just because you don't like Konohagakure doesn't mean you should take it out on every ninja that comes from there," Tazuna said as he placed the items the girl had grabbed onto the counter. I quickly wrung up the items before placing them in bags for them to be easily carried.

"Oh, Saten-san, what about the…" he held up the bottle as he turned from where he now stood in the large opening at the front of the store.

"It's on the house, the donator was rather generous with this month's shipment," I smiled wickedly at the statement while Tazuna gave me a look that seemed to ask if I could be anymore evil.

* * *

A/N: Well this is a rather short chapter but I did get this up fairly quickly. Please review and tell me what you think of the different Naruto and the different name for my main character. Also sorry to the people who liked that the previous character was named Sleven, I just wanted to give it a more Japanese oriented feel to it and no it is not some kind of stupid way to say Satan and make him really evil so please don't say that it is. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you. 


	3. Changes

READ AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: Hey, small change in the beginning chapters. First is that the hunter nin is from Amegakure instead of Kirigakure, yes it is important later. The second is that Saten is much older than what he was previously. Instead of fourteen or so he's going to be twenty. That makes it much easier to believe how strong he is instead of just being that strong. Another is why I call Naruto, Kaze in this chapter.

Guidance of a Raven

Chapter 3- Changes (Three Doors Down)

* * *

I looked up from the counter where I counting up the money in the register before I set out on the mission that I had received only two days back. Tazuna had decided to finally show up after eleven days of absence and he seemed way to happy in my opinion for a morning.

"Hey there Saten-san, have you heard about what happened down on my bridge nine days ago," hey asked in a way that said that even if I had already I was going to hear it again.

"No, nor do I intend to stay long enough to hear it. Kaze and I have a mission over in Konohagakure and I'm rather peeved with it all." I had of course heard what happened but I wasn't going to tell him that. I actually heard it from Kaze who said he heard it from those annoying twittering birds that seemed to think he was a good resting spot every now and then. The bridge itself was only finished two days before today and was named The Great Haku bridge, apparently for one of the ninja who fought on it.

"You have to leave, but you just got here not two weeks ago," he asked rather confusedly, not that I wasn't confused about the whole thing myself. We were to go to Konohagakure find some way of entering the chunin exams to keep an eye on Subaka no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke. I could understand Gaara but not Sasuke, but who was I to question orders. I took a few large bills out of the pill and placed them snugly into my wallet.

"Such is my life Tazuna-san," I replied while firmly closing the drawer that held the money for the shop before locking it. "Now Tazuna-san, if you don't mind," I said as I lead him over onto the street before pulling down on the metal grates that protected the shop from robbery, "but I need to finish packing. If you want to see me off I'll be at the bridge at noon with Kaze," I finished before walking around to the back of the store where a set of stairs would lead up to my apartment.

* * *

Tazuna had indeed chosen to show up, unfortunately so did half the town. Most were there to check with me on when I might be back to get the store open others genuinely wishing us luck and hoping we'd get back soon. A little over half the town was there for Kaze though as he had become somewhat of a lady's man in the time he was here. Not that I wasn't the lady's man myself, he was just the _younger_ one. I sighed when just as we were leaving one of the girls around Kaze's age, whom I personally preferred above some of the others ran up and gave him a quick peck on the lips leaving the both of them read as tomatoes and me to have to listen about her for the rest of the trip. While yes I preferred her above some of the others I really didn't feel the need to her about Hime this and Hime that.

"Hurry up Kaze or were going to have to spend more time in that annoying village than I feel necessary," I said hoping to draw him out of the stupor he'd been in for the past three hours.

"Ainiku, Hime-"

"Don't even start," I cut him of as I could easily see where this was going, "you can keep dreaming about her in gaga land but for now speed it up a bit and we might be able to get there before Ichiraku closes."

"You've been to Ichiraku," he asked almost missing a branch he had jumped to.

"Twice I believe," I stated while trying to recall when exactly.

"When."

"I believe it was four years ago. I was on a mission from Kumo or Iwa to spy on Hyuga Hinata, though now that I think about it I'm pretty sure it was Iwa as I didn't have to skirt Ame country to fill in on my report. Anyway I went there once in the middle of the report and low and behold she shows up there to get some ramen to, with a branch member I might add, but all the same it set me on pins and needles through the whole meal, but when it was all done and I looked back on it I realized that the branch almost enjoyed her company. I didn't give much thought to it at first until I saw how others of the main branch treated those of the regular branch family and realized she had to be one of the nicest Hyuga in all existence. The second time I went was just after I reported to Iwa and told them what they wanted only for them to propose that I kidnap her for them. I said no seeing as one, I didn't want to be killed and two, I just didn't have the heart for it. It was after escaping that I came back to Ichiraku and ordered two more bowls. I ate one myself and delivered the second myself to the Hyuga manner with a message of 'Sorry' attached. I hope she actually got it," I finished leaving Kaze gapping at me as if I had two heads.

"You spied on Hinata-chan," he asked incredulously.

"Who spied on you, yes. When did it become Hinata-_chan_," I asked without missing a beat. Kaze however seemed to have a knack for landing head first into branches at the moment as he hit about three on the way to the ground when I brought up the question.

* * *

"This is not what I had in mind when I wanted to get some ramen," I sighed as I turned to my right to see Kaze talking rather animatedly with the Hokage. On the other hand, I thought as I turned back to the counter to see a rather red in the face Ayame.

"Saten-san, it's so good to see you again," she said. It almost made me laugh as she tried to hide her blush behind her hands.

"And I, you, Ayame-chan. It's been four rather long years without the fabulous ramen you made for me before," I said flashing her a small smile. I was afraid she'd faint on the spot.

"Stop flirting Saten, she younger than you," Kaze turned from his conversation to berate me on something he did quite well himself.

"That never stopped you before Kaze. I remember that time that Kurenai woman showed up a year ago and you took it upon yourself to make her blush and giggle at every opportunity you got. She was easily twelve years older than you at the time, maybe older," I replied back with a smirk seeing him turn beat red.

"Yuhi Kurenai," the Hokage asked from the other side of Kaze, "Oh that reminds me, I have a meeting with the jonin senseis today," he finished before standing up and preparing to leave.

"Hokage-sama," I called out as he turned to leave, "that's actually why Kaze and I are here. We would like to sign up for the chunin exams, except, well, we don't have a third member or a sensei or a village to sponsor us," I finished rather lamely.

"Oh, well why don't you come with me and we can discus it with the other jonin," he said kindly. I could only nod as it was the best way to get what I needed with out actually killing someone. The walk to the tower and then to the room where the jonin were located went by fairly quickly as Kaze and I followed behind silently. When we walked into the room however, there was an immediate reaction, mainly from Kurenai who gasped softly and a man with silver lopsided hair and his headband over his left eye who took to glaring at me with disdain.

"Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this. Bringing two non-ninja and citizens of Konohagakure into a meeting about the chunin exams. One of which has displayed open hostility towards Konohagakure in general," the scarecrow looking man I could only assume was Kakashi as I'd heard his name from Kaze stated.

"Really, and who would that be," the Hokage asked, his bones cracking as he sat down in a chair in front of the chunin and jonin assembled.

"I believe his name is Saten, Hokage-sama," Kakashi stated again.

"Nenshou Saten," I corrected getting a few snickers from within the assembly, "and this is Kami Kaze," I finished effectively shutting them up. The Hokage gave me a look that told me to shut up, to which I immediately complied.

"They are here because they wish to participate in the chunin exams and have no third man, sensei or village to sponsor them, and as of now I have yet to see Saten-kun here show open hostility towards any part of Konohagakure. He was actually flirting with Ichiraku Teuchi's daughter when I met him." This however only seemed to rile Kakashi more as he seemed to be practically fuming now.

"And what are you going to do about them participating Hokage-sama," Kurenai asked.

"I was thinking of sponsoring them myself and letting them participate as a two man team. Who knows it might bring in more business," he said with a chuckle.

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama," Kakashi asked.

"I certainly am. Kaze-kun, you remind me so much of Naruto," he said as a sadness began to creep into his eyes.

"Yes, well thank you Hokage-sama, I'm sure you have much to discus with the rest of you comrades. I believe this is the time we make our exit Kaze," I said hastily as I steered him quickly towards the door. "I'll be sure to come by tomorrow to talk to you about the time's Hokage-sama but we must be finding a place to say," I called back as we beat a hasty escape out the door.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think so far. I didn't put in the fight with Haku and Zabuza because I really didn't know how I would do that and because I just posted a new story that is going to have a little more to do with them. No I won't tell you what it is but check it out, it's called Ookami and if anything it should help me update faster. After this I think I'm going to skip strait to the first exam and go with it from there because I just can't wait to into it. That's also were the story should pick up drastically and the chapters should get longer. Anyway review this story then go check out my new story and review that one too. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you. 


	4. The Howling

Guidance of a Raven

Chapter 4- The Howling (Within Temptation)

It looked like any ordinary building to me, but to Kaze it apparently looked like death itself. I could only guess this was the academy as they would only hold something like the chunin exams in a place like this where it was large enough.

"Kaze, you going to be okay. You could just leave me a kage bushin and..." He stared hard at me when I said that. I really wasn't trying to imply he was weak. I don't think I could set foot into Amegakure without burning the place to the ground. So I only assumed he might want to do the same.

"No, I... need to do this," he finished rather hesitantly, but finished all the same. I shrugged back at him before continuing on. We calmly climbed the steps up to the second floor of the building. Kaze already knew that room 301 was on the third floor so I was a little miffed when blocking my way was a bunch of no talent hacks who could recognize a basic genjutsu when they saw it. I looked down the hallway and sighed when I saw that none of the other doors were made to look as if they where in the 300's. I stomped through them as they made way for my approach of to the stairs all the while grumbling under my breath about idiotic genin who couldn't see through a wet piece of scroll. Some seemed to take me moving to the door as a sign and began to follow only to stop when I whipped around and glared hard at the wanabe genin. They quickly scampered off in hopes of avoiding my gaze. I stopped at the top off the stairs and quickly had Kaze move past me onto the floor before turning around and facing the stairs again making the necessary hand seals to create the genjutsu.

"They want a genjutsu. I'll give them a genjutsu," I muttered before releasing the chakra onto the stairs. From the top it didn't look different at all, but from the bottom it would look like the whole staircase was gone, that along with a sign that stated 'under renovation' it was doubt full anymore genin would make it into the exam.

"Your so heartless Saten," Kaze murmured as me continued on our way.

"I know and I take great pride in that." The door to 301 slid along its bindings with ease under my fingers before Kaze and I walked in drawing little attention. I quickly sat down near the door so I could see if there was anyone who could see through my specialty. Genjutsu was my calling card; a thing of beauty in my hands and anyone who could see through it either had a blood line that allowed them, specialized in the field like me, or was smart enough to see through it. It quickly saw it was the first when the door open and in walked Uchiha Sasuke. I had received a picture with the mission statement and it only looked to be a year or to old from what I could see. I didn't need to look for Gaara as his blood lust gave him just a little more space then the rest of people in the room. I sneered when more Konoha genin made their way over to the recent arrival. I'd received files on them all and was disappointed by the... well... innocence of the little punks. Team seven, sensei: Hatake Kakashi, members: Uchiha Sasuke, Sai (no last name given), and Haruno Sakura. Team eight, sensei: Yuhi Kurenai, members: Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba. Team ten, sensei: Sarutobi Asuma, members: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji.

"What say we go mess with them Kaze," I asked as I stood up to move over to them.

"No. I used to know them in the academy, they might recognize me." It was a rather cheesy lie but I let it slide when his eyes remained focused on the floor. I realized that it would probably bring up memories he didn't want brought up.

"Alright then. Be safe while I'm gone," I threw over my shoulder as I walked away. I could hear his soft chuckle even over the din in the room.

"Must have needed to pull out that Kekkei Genkai to see through my genjutsu," I spoke only to the Uchiha who now had the Yamanaka hanging from him. I however didn't receive a response from the boy it was from that same damnable girl from my shop.

"HEY, your that guy from the store. Saten."

"I wasn't talking to you Haruno," I spat out causing her to flinch back. "I have no doubt Kaze and I will be above you all when this is over. Theirs no chance you'll win against us," I stated smugly. I wasn't cocky about it by any right, I knew for certain that's what would happen, I just really like getting people riled.

"There's only two of you? What village are you from," asked Sasuke as he gave me an out dated Uchiha glare.

"No village, and yes only two. Asked the Hokage himself if we could compete. Doubt we would have gotten in if Kaze didn't look like some Uzumaki Naruto kid. Funny I remember hearing that name somewhere before, just can't pinpoint it." Kaze's head shot up staring at me from where he sat. I knew he could hear me, it was part of the reason I brought it up. The other part of it was that I wanted to see how they'd react. Hinata's was the most predictable as she immediately set me with a glare, I knew I was in for a vicious question and answer session if she ever caught me alone. The rest were surprising however as a look of partial concern flashed on their faces.

"What about Naruto," the Nara asked.

"Yea where is the dobe? I haven't seen him in two years, you seen him recently," Sasuke questioned as his face once again move to complete indifference.

"No just read about it I think. Remember something like 'runaway', 'suicide note', and 'body'. I think I was in Iwa at the time," I looked over to see that my ramblings had all but brought Hinata to tears and while I did feel guilty for doing it to her. I was just having to much fun messing with them. My fun however was cut short when Kaze hand came down hard on my shoulder.

"That's enough Saten," he stated firmly drawing all eyes to him.

"Aw, but Kaze, look at them. Their just to easy. Bet they don't even had blood on their hands," I said in a sickly sweet way as I draped my arm across his shoulders.

"I said enough. Besides, it's going to start soon," he whispered the last part so only I could hear.

"Well, you heard my partner, guess that's the end of my fun." I made to turn but stopped as if I'd suddenly remembered something. "That reminds me," I turned to look at Hinata who was desperately trying to hold back tears. I smiled softly at her and continued in a kinder voice. "I hope you got that ramen four years ago, I really am sorry," she gasped softly and looked like she was about to say something but I didn't give her the chance as I turned my back and walked away, Kaze close behind.

"Thank you," Kaze muttered when we had sat back down.

"For what Kaze. I just said sorry to an emotional Hyuga." I only received a small smile as a reply before he turned and looked over at the door that lead to where we would be taking the first exam.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll leave it at that for now. Sorry for the cliffy but my brains not working to well right now and I don't think you want bad chapters now do you. Well that about wraps it up for now. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you. 


	5. Red Flag

Guidance of a Raven

Chapter 5- Red Flag (Billy Talent)

This guy is already giving me a headache I thought as I drug the strike anywhere match across the wood of the table and watching as if flared to life. I felt his eyes on me when he suddenly stopped speaking but ignored him as I brought the flame to the cigarette held tightly between my slightly chapped lips. With a drag the nicotine flooded into my lungs and I slowly exhaled allowing the warm smoke to sit in my lungs. I shoved the spent match into my pocket before turning my attention to the first examiner, Morino Ibiki.

"If your quite done, I'd like to continue," he huffed out in a rather gravely voice.

"By all means, please," I replied in a way I knew would just rub him the wrong way. It had it's desired effect as his face reddened before resuming with his... rant, as I'd call it. I sat in the middle of the class that was currently being used for the first exam and had some strange way of pissing me off. There was only two entrances back into the main building that could easily be used as ambush points while the wall of widows allowed any ninja with at least mediocre chakra control to scale the building and launch a salvo wide area jutsus into the room. But that probably wasn't it, the Iwa ninja to my left was nothing special and looked like he'd piss himself if I asked if I could borrow a pencil. No, that wasn't it either so it had to be the person to my right. I turned my head slightly to just to see who it was and almost choked on the cigarette I had unconsciously sucked into my mouth with a gasp when I saw who it was. There, glaring at me in a way that would scare the Shinigami into giving into demands from the person throwing it out, was little, emotionally unstable, and confidence lacking, Hyuga Hinata. I officially was off smoking even if that wasn't what she was scowling at me for. I'd never be able to relax with one of the cancer sticks in my mouth without remembering this moment ever again. I quickly crushed the thing in my hand before plunging it into the same pocket as the one that held the match before beginning to reach into my coat and pulling out a box that contained the only thing that calmed me down in situations like this. One Uchiha Itachi happened to agree with me on this. I heard Kaze's gentle sigh as he heard me pop the box open. It wasn't that he didn't mind, it was just, I spent a lot of money on keeping the things in high supply. I slowly pulled up on a single stick to reveal a chocolate flavored pocky stick. I stuck it into my mouth to slowly nibble and suck my way through the thing before my eyes once again began to travel to right. Hinata now seemed at least a little bit happier but it still would have made the Hokage quack in his sandals if her were in my position. Almost without thinking I pulled out another stick of pocky, thanking Kami-sama that it was strawberry flavor and move it so it was in her general line of sight. She blinked once, twice, thrice before reaching forward and took the offered snack in a way that was only below hostile with a nod as thanks. I sighed in partial relief that her attention was now focused almost solely on the stick in her mouth when I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as Ibiki himself slammed down a piece of paper I could only assume was the first exam with a smirk before doing the same to Hinata.

The whole thing was chunin level questions easily but I knew them like basic math problems. However I wasn't going to give Ibiki the pleasure of watching me complete the whole thing so I quickly jotted down the simplest answer to the first question before turning the thing over and glared strait back at the man. Neither of us blinked or looked away as we tried to stared the other down. So we sat there staring... and staring... and staring. Periodically I'd blindly pull a stick of pocky out of it's container and stick it in my mouth while Ibiki seemed to almost be eating some gum he had pulled out of his pocket. Finally one of the examiners from along the wall rose up and advanced hesitantly onto the invisible battle field.

"Um... Ibiki-sama... forty five minutes are up." Ibiki's eyes never left mine as he spoke back.

"Yea, give them five more minutes," he replied rather half heartedly. From what I could tell the man looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Ibiki seemed to sense it as he stepped back leisurely allowing the man an unobstructed path to the floor. We could both sense all eyes on the man as his body descended before their was a collective wince when a sickening crunch resounded through the room, no doubt indicating a broken nose. Ibiki had not broken eye contact through out the whole thing. It was another five minutes before another was brave enough to walk up and tell Ibiki that fifty minutes had passed. He received the same reply and received the same trip to the floor, only this time falling backwards. As five minutes once again pasted no one came up this time but Ibiki's mouth suddenly turned into a smirk as if knowing some thing I didn't. That something happened to be one Hyuga Hinata as her finger tentatively poked into my cheek. I didn't give any response hopping she would stop on her own, when it didn't however I knew I had to resort to drastic measures to keep me from blinking. Quick as lighting I reached into my trench coat and pulled out an emergency ration of pocky before handing the whole thing to the Hyuga girl. My face was the one that was now smirking while Ibiki's was set in a defiant frown when we both heard the girl squeal before shifting to a more comfortable position and continued watching. Even when a few moments after that incident when the window exploded and a woman came bursting through we still stayed staring at each other as the woman screamed out she was Anko and the second examiner.

"Ibiki, what are you doing," the woman scream but received no response. An examiner quickly moved to her and told her about what had been going on. "Oh really." I could feel the jonin's eyes on me before they moved off and I could tell they were now on Ibiki.

"Ibiki-kun," she started seductively as she ambled over to him so I could see her as well, no doubt her intention. She swayed her hips as both Ibiki and I swallowed when I suddenly became hotter. She moved around Ibiki but never between our line of sight before settling behind him. She seemed to dig something out of her coat before smirking at me and holding up a piece of paper with some kanji written on it. My eyes widened even further when she through it in between us and turned her back. Somehow both Ibiki and I realized what it was at the same time before our eyes once again widened to an impossible size right before the world turned into a bright, white light.

Howls of agony could be heard through out the entire village for a minute that had one lazy, scarecrow like jonin reading Icha Icha Paradise look up and wonder if someone had just lost their entire collection of said books. He shuddered at the thought before letting out a perverted giggle as he read the next paragraph.

* * *

A/N: Well theres a small chapter just for the hell of it that will hopefully get you guys to update and tell me what you think so far. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you. 


	6. Nowhere Kids

Guidance of a Raven

Chapter 6- Nowhere Kids (Smile Empty Soul)

Dammit, my eyes still hurt. I reached up and gently rubbed them through my eyelids before slowly opening them again. I hissed in pain but kept them open so I could see the ramen that was placed in front of me.

"Gurache, Ayame-chan," I groaned out as I reached out for a pair of chopsticks only to sail right past them and hit the counter.

"Saten-san, are you okay," Ayame asked when she had to grab my hand to give me chopsticks after I missed two more times.

"Oh, my eyes just hurt that's all." That was the understatement of the year. I doubt stabbing senbon in them would have been less painful. Ayame herself seemed to think just that as she hesitantly bent down to look into my eyes. She gasped at what she saw before reaching out to hold one of my eyes open. I resisted the urge to kill her as her intentions were good. However I did let my hands come up and gently remove hers so I could go back to squinting.

"Saten-san, your eyes are all blood shot. Maybe you should have a medic look at that? You do have to the second part of the Chunin exams tomorrow after all." I saw the truth in it if maybe I was a normal person. Seeing as I wasn't normal however I knew that I didn't need to as they'd be healed by tomorrow morning. It was one of the few good things of being the carrier of Zurui no Ookami, The Cunning Wolf. It was also, in itself, why I would never go back to Amegakure. I was just born when it happened, just like Naruto, but unlike him I was immediately put into an ANBU training program. I ate, slept and breathed ANBU for fifteen long years, doing the village's dirty work with no remorse and no praise. It was what I was trained to do so to have people scream at me that I was a heartless monster. What could I say but, "It was what I was born to do." When my other powers awoke at twelve it only made me more valuable. Of course it also fell under the jurisdiction of the Solomon, an organization created during the second great hidden ninja wars when seemingly unknown Kekkei Genkai were appearing out of nowhere. It was later when an ANBU squad from Kumo no Kuni captured one of these unknown Kekkei Genkai users where he was tortured to reveal what he knew about it all. He talked of a small organization that was taking in people who didn't know anything about the Kekkei Genkai they seemed to poses and taught them how to use it better. But instead of calling them Kekkei Genkai the organization called them Fujutsu, Witchcraft. It was made public as to what the powers actually were and Ame no Kuni quickly took it upon itself to create an organization that would stop those who were using there witchcraft harmfully. Hn... they should have just said they were going to kill all the witches that didn't join with them. As for the organization, it's leaders and main members were never found and it was said to have disbanded during the third great hidden ninja war.

I was trained and taught to use my powers in little over a year and quickly became Ame's greatest weapon and it's greatest fear. Of course I didn't think that I was loyal to Ame and no one else but they still believed I would turn, not that I knew they doubted me. It was little after my fifteenth birthday when I was told to go out solo to find a man who had been working in Solomon's main branch that had just up and betrayed everyone. I found him literally clawing his way over the Ame no Kuni and Hi no Kuni border in the general direction of Konohagakure. He was spouting nonsense so I only saw it fitting that I put him out of his misery, and finish the job but you get the point, when he turns and spills his guts about what Ame intended to do with me, and how they were creating a way to neutralize the Fujutsu's power. It was a complete shock to my system, it was a betrayal of all I knew and the people I served; so I did the most natural thing for me to do at the time, I killed him. When I searched through the data he had taken I saw reports of suggestive attack patterns against me and my weaknesses, all signed by my commanding officer, a man I had slowly grown to respect and trust. So, I finished the mission and sent the man's body back to Ame while I took off on my own. I was hunted discreetly and only by pro's from Amegakure. My name was never added to the bingo book as one, I wasn't officially listed and two, I had enough information on them to have every nation sending an invasion party to wipe it off the face of the continent.

And thus it brings us to now. I traveled around, met a few nuke-nin who showed me the ropes and then I was on my own till I met Naruto, now Kaze, around two years ago. I didn't feel the need for revenge, plus it would have been stupid to attack a base that was made to stop and kill me if I tried. However Ame did spread out more and shared the idea's of the program with the other elemental nations. Each of the the hidden villages now had a sub division of Solomon called the STN. It was small and usually only had five to six members at any given time with one or two being light users in a Fujutsu. All Solomon and STN members now carried a solution they called Orvo. It's a truly ghastly solution that I had no intention of learning how it was made as it needed live Fujutsu users to create it, not that the STN knew that. My little stroll down memory lane was ended by Ayame, who had become rather concerned when instead of answering her I continued to stare off into space.

"Saten-san," her hand took a hold of my own and gave it a light squeeze. I think I shocked her when I squeezed back and she gave a little shriek. However, I soon notice the look of held back tears in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Ayame-chan, what's wrong? It isn't me is it," I asked. Even if I had grown up living in like an ANBU doesn't mean I didn't learn a thing or to about how to treat women. My commanding officer was rather adamant on teaching me how to treat a lady and all manner of things if I was ever on a mission that required me to know such skills. I gave him slight praise as it had saved my neck a few times on such missions.

"No," she said her voice cracking as she used her free hand to cover her eyes. It didn't take my enhanced sense of smell to know that she was crying as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's... It's just, I caught Naruto staring off into space like that a few days before he disappeared," I took the incentive to jump over the counter and quickly pull her to my chest. She didn't protest as she dug her small hands into my shirt which probably smelled like cigarette smoke.

"He always... always had that same sad look in his eyes. As if you'd lived to see things no man ever should." He voice was barely a whisper but I heard every word and it was slowly tearing me apart. Me, a hardened ninja who could slay hundreds if the need be and yet she was destroying me with tears.

"Ayame," I was ashamed to say that the lump in my throat was making it difficult to talk. "I... think you need to see someone," I said as I moved my arms so I could make the correct hand seals to take me strait to Kaze. The world blurred and I could see nothing before it all came into focus in a flash earning me a gasp from Ayame. It was a rather simple jutsu when you got down to it it was just a small seal Kaze and I each of us had tattooed onto our bodies so that it acted like a summon. That probably wasn't what she gasped about the as we were now standing on the Hokage monument over looking the whole village as the sun slowly began to set in the background.

"Kaze." A blond head popped out from the stone strands of the Yondamie Hokage's hair. He quickly jogged over when he saw Ayame held in my arms. He looked quickly at me before looking at Ayame who was now staring at him like he was the strangest puzzle piece in the world.

"Ayame, guess who came back for a little while," as I pushed her over to Kaze, who, while not quite understanding, trusted me enough that I wasn't selling him out.

"Ayame-chan," Kaze said softly while pulling her into his arms. She was definitely taller that him but it seemed to bury her head in his golden locks and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun." I could almost see the look on Kaze's face as he held her. I was apparently wrong about what it would look like as his head appeared around her form with a smirk.

"She torture it out of you."

"Are you kidding me? The Raikage couldn't stand up to that," I exaggerated which earned me a giggle from Ayame who had yet to let go of Kaze.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. Someone finally knows that Kaze is Naruto and we have gotten a deep look into the past of Saten. What will the future hold now, and will STN or even Solomon bring itself into the picture. Find out next chapter in Guidance of a Raven. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you. 


	7. Cut Up Angles

Guidance of a Raven

Chapter 7- Cut Up Angles (The Used)

It had been a long night for Kaze. He could barely stand on his feet and I doubted if he could fight anyone in his condition. Ayame had abstinent on letting Kaze, or Naruto as she refused to call him anything else, out of her site. So he sat up on the Hokage monument all night long, all the while catching up on the latest news and things like that. I had deserted him about an hour after I took her up there and now he was glaring daggers at me.

"I hate you."

"Oh, because I don't have someone who wanted to spend the whole night with me," I replied to his sneering face.

"No, because you left me up there and I only got two hours of sleep." His voice easily showing what he was saying was true.

"Well just sit back let me get whatever needs to be done, done and we can spend the rest of the time resting."

"What if we can't do it like that," he asked as he leaned on my shoulder heavily.

"Well I'll just improvise," I said as I pulled out two sticks of pocky and handed one to Kaze who wearily munched on it.

"All right you bunch of genin maggots," Anko called out as she made it known it was time for the test.

"I really hate her," I said as I subconsciously rubbed my eyes.

"Don't we all," was the response I got which got a light chuckle out of me before I leaned lazily to my right as a kunai zipped past my face.

"And what's so funny," Anko asked as she pressed a kunai to my neck. I chuckled again before answering.

"That even when Kaze's half asleep he's got you pinned." She looked down and was shocked to see that Kaze, who was still leaning against me, had one of his daggers ready to sink through her ribs and pierce on of her lungs.

"Snake's not a good smell on you Kusa-nin," called out.

"What the hell are you-" Anko's question was cut off as a Kusa ninja behind her chuckled, much the same way as me.

"Neither does blood and fire for you, or ramen and wind for you friend," he replied back. Anko, who had taken the kunai away from my neck, seemed to be pouting that she was left out of the conversation. "Your kunai, Anko-san," he said as he held out the weapon to her. She let out a huff before grabbing it away and vanishing before reappearing back at the front of the group.

"Now, as I was saying..." I listened out of necessity as she explained the rules of the exam and our time limit of five days. That would let Kaze recuperate greatly I thought to my self as we both filled out the release forms and handed them in for a Tentou, Heaven, scroll.

"Can I sleep now," Kaze asked as he sat down in a small clearing I had found.

"Give me half an hour Kaze," I said as I called up Kage Bushin and Mizu Bushin to protect Kaze while I searched for a team. He nodded as I took off into the woods. I knew I couldn't leave Kaze alone, he and I were big targets in this competition seeing as we had drawn way to much attention to ourselves. It didn't take long to find an inexperienced group of Iwa nin. I sighed as my genjutsu put them to sleep before looking for their scroll. I found it almost ironic that a group of Iwa nin got a Daichi, Earth scroll. Yet another set of quick hand seals got me to Kaze's side in seconds before we were off, the Bushin providing cover and acting as scouts. Kaze practically fell into the room when we reached the room and I realized with a sigh that I would probably have to carry him to his room as I didn't want to show to these Konoha nin that I could use Kage Bushin. With a quick glance at the large banner on the wall I opened the scrolls and threw them to the floor. A puff of smoke unobstructed my view until of whoever was summoned until I was surprised to see that none other than the red eyed visage of Yuhi Kurenai stood their apparently drawn away from a verbal lashing as she stood red faced with her finger pointed at someone who was no longer there.

"How... how did you do that so fast. I was just yelling at Anko and she came to see me before she went to the tower. No doubt she's on her way here now though. Actually, a better question would be why are you here," she asked going from shocked to suspicious so fast I wondered if wouldn't damage someone else's brain if they tried it.

"Mission," was my simple reply before I changed the subject. "You wouldn't happen to know where any rooms are so Kaze can get some... comfortable sleep," I asked while taking a look at my teammate who was sprawled out face first on the concrete floor. She glared at me for a moment before pointing to a door at the back of the room.

"Thank you," I said as I hefted Kaze onto my back and started towards the door.

"Your... your not going to kill someone are you," she asked as I stepped up beside her.

"No, my orders were to observe and seeing as I have that covered I don't need to need to kill anyone... at the moment," I added as I moved away. I heard her suck in a breath before she steadied herself.

* * *

"I see," I said to myself. One of the twenty Kage Bushin I had left outside to observe Sasuke and Gaara's teams had dispelled itself when Gaara's team showed up not long after me. That leaves nineteen for Sasuke's team, more than enough I thought as I settled down into the chair in the room Kaze and I now shared in the tower. I have a feeling this is going to be long wait. The door exploded off it's hinges and slammed into the opposite wall, not disturbing Kaze in the slightest. I looked over the little orange book I took out when I had sat down and only read when Kaze wasn't around to see a raging Mitsarashi Anko standing in what was left of the doorway. The book disappeared out of my hands and back into my coat, I had a feeling that it would only make the situation worse if she saw I had it.

"YOU!!!" A quick to the sides reviled that she was indeed talking to me and not someone else, however I felt like being a smart ass and point confusedly at myself. It only seemed to enrage her more as she stalked, much like a lion to it's pray, across the room to stand in front of me.

"Yes."

"How did you do it," she screamed at me as she drug me up by my shirt so I was eye level with her.

"I don't much feel like telling you." My reward for my comment was a fist across the face.

"You and that friend of yours, wherever he is," I could only sweat drop at this comment as she had marched right passed him, "not only entered the exams with only a two man team, but without a village to support you. Add to that, that you passed the second exam in an impossible amount of time." She emphasized most of her words with a shake to my body leaving me feeling dizzy by the end of it.

"I met the Hokage at Ichiraku Ramen on my first day in town and we both just asked. Apparently you weren't included in the meeting of the Jonin instructors to announce who should participate in the exams or you might have seen a fuming Hatake Kakashi," I lazily spouted off the knowledge as if I wasn't being held by a woman who would probably kill me without a second thought. She gave me a glare that clearly stated that she would get to the bottom of it all. I only chuckled as she slammed me back into my chair. My chuckles turned to full blown laughter when she turned around and froze when she saw Kaze sleeping peacefully on the bed. I grabbed a handkerchief to stop the blood from running down my no doubt broken nose as Anko stomped out of the room probably to talk to the Hokage.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's short but I'm going to be going camping in a day or two and I'll be gone for probably three days. I intend to get to the preliminary matches next chapter so be ready for some action. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Oh and to those of you also reading Ookami, I've been thinking it over and I've decided to take a look at chapters two and three to make them a little better. The interaction between the sand sibs and Naruto will stay the same I just need to rethink some of the other stuff and maybe make the interactions between Haku and Naruto better. Until I update again may the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you. 


	8. That's All Lies

Guidance of a Raven

Chapter 8- That's All Lies (Jet)

All attention turned to me as my full blown laughter echoed through the room. My laughter was at the sight before me. Past the groups of genin that had passed was their Jonin senseis as well as the Hokage, but what wasn't usual in the Chunin Exams was all of the clan heads as well as the two village elders. All guarded by no less then four ANBU squads.

"Pay up." I held out my arm in front of Kaze who grudgingly placed a stack of bills in my hand before walking towards the other genin. I followed after leisurely as I placed the bills with the rest of my money in my coat. Kaze stopped when he reached the designated area but I kept moving forwards towards the Hokage, beginning to talk as I reached to grab something out of my pocket. The ANBU teams guarding the clan heads tensed and I felt the air shift around me only to be replaced by another ANBU team. I paid them no mind as I continued forward past them to the Hokage pulling out a scroll.

"I forgot earlier that I had something for you Hokage-sama," I said as I unsealed the item to reveal a much larger scroll that had many of the Jonin, ANBU, and even the Hokage gasping in surprise.

"Where... where did you get that," asked the Hokage as he reached to take it out of my hands.

"A merchant on the south coast of Hi no Kuni was selling it. I doubt he even knew what it was so he gave it to me for a detailed map of the elemental nations."

"Did the merchant say where he got it," the Hokage asked in a rather strangled way. I didn't like how the old man was taking it. Perhaps it was because he had taken care of Naruto as best he could. However, Kaze had told me himself, Uzumaki Naruto is dead.

"A body," was my only reply before I turned to go back over to Kaze only to find a very interesting site. One of the ANBU who was facing my back earlier began to shake violently when I lay eyes on him.

"Are you... no, you can't be, Chakujitsu." He whimpered at the name and soon my manic laughter filled the room once more. "This is to perfect, the only two to ever escape in one room." Many in the room before eyes were draw to Sai who had frozen up at my exclamation.

"It brings back memories doesn't it, Chakujitsu-kun," I asked as I slowly moved towards him. "The blood, the flames, the screams, Kakudo."

"You have no right to say that name," he screamed. His fear turning to anger. My smirk only widened as I knew already that I would quickly lower the number of escapees to one.

"Oh then what about Chijin or Sora. They were there to," I asked as I stopped before him. Faster than most could see a kunai slammed into my chest sending blood splattering onto his face before it exploded into water. So much for my Mizu Bushin.

"Chijin fell apart so well. He screamed so nicely. His blood was exceptionally thick," my voice drove him to once again slam the kunai into my body that had appeared behind him only for it too to explode into water. Mist was quick to follow and I almost laughed when the other ANBU moved away so as not to be caught in it.

"But Sora was fun," my voiced echoed in the fog. "I broke her. Ripped her mind apart piece by piece. Making her believe she had failed them all. Her village, the Hokage, her husband, _her children_," I emphasized the last part. I pouted when one of the ANBU decided to cancel the jutsu only to grin when I saw what had happened to Chijin. He was there, on his hands and knees, his mask discarded so that the bile that was now on the floor would not be trapped in his mask. I heard one of the genin puke themselves but dared not take my gaze away from my pray.

"And then Kakudo," my voice dripped with amusement as I once again approached him. Some of the ANBU and Jonin looked to the Hokage for what to do only to see him clutching the scroll to himself as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Chakujitsu's only response was to puke once more. "She was crying your name when I approached her. It was only when my sword had sliced through her clothes and armor did she stop. I doubt you heard what she said before I took her away." He glared defiantly at me as I knelt down next to him. "She stared at me with those large brown eyes full of tears and her equally brown hair clinging to her exposed skin. And then she begged me like so many others. However she didn't beg for me to stop, she didn't beg for me to make it quick. No, she begged for me to take her with me. Back to Ame, where she could contribute to our outstanding strength. It wasn't that bad of an idea in my mind. She would give us information on escape routes, attack routines and the like so I brought her with me. I must admit I was a little surprised by the order they gave me, but that was nothing compared to hers when my blade pierced her body. Her last cry before death took her was that she would wait for you in the after life. So you see, you need to go to her. Tell her your sorry and then you can be together, forever." His tears mixed in with his bile as he got to his knees and raised the kunai he had kept clutched into his hand to his chest.

"Yes," I smirked knowing fully that he had cracked. "I'll go to her, explain everything, and then we can be together." His hands moved quickly to pierce his heart in one swift movement but mine were swifter and I made him hit just below slowing his death by seconds.

"By the way," I whispered, yet I knew everyone in the room could hear it. "I saw Kakudo six months ago while she picked off stranglers from a Konoha merchant band." Once again my laughter filled the room as I stood and walked away from the man as tears once again burst from his eyes. I was having to much fun to notice that all in the room stared at me as if I were the reincarnation of evil himself.

"I bet Itachi would have patted you on the back for that one," Kaze whispered to me as I stopped next to him.

"It was one of my better ones, wasn't it," I asked with a smirk on my face.

"ANBU, clean this up," the Hokage stated as he looked down at the dead man.

"But Hokage-sama-"

"Do as your told," the Hokage roared cutting the man off, effectively setting them into action. Two of the ANBU gather the man up and Shunshined away leaving the last to preform a Katon: Gōkaikyū no Jutsu to get rid of the blood and bile before he to left. It was then that a sickly looking man with a cough appeared and began to explain what would happen now.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Kind of short but still can I at least get a little feedback on what you think. I haven't worked on Ookami for awhile but I have plans for it. Expect chapter four to be completely different the next time I update. I'm sad to say that I need to leave Haku out of it. It's just to cliché for my taste and I really don't like how it all came out. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you. 


	9. Dirty Second Hands

Guidance of a Raven

Chapter 9- Dirty Second Hands (Oh! Gravity)

"I expect blood from you." Kaze nodded resolutely to my request before looking back at the screen to see who would go first. I particularly could care less as I walked along the balcony for the examinees to stand on while they waited their turn. We had taken our place on the opposite side of where the Konoha ninja had gone and I was ever so slowly making my way towards them. Many watched me as my boots echoed on the stone steps as I walked down them then up the second set to the side that held the pitiful Konoha genin. Eyes were still on me even as the battle between Sasuke and another Konoha nin took place. I smirked as I began to walk along the row and to the first team in line. Namely team eight and their sensei Yuhi Kurenai. I was promptly stopped from reaching said sensei by the bodies of Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

"What do you want," was Kiba's question as he glared at me yet I could detect the scent of fear on him.

"Just to talk to an old friend," I stated. Kiba's response was to growl at me while I could hear the distinct hum of the Aburame's Kikaichu beetles. Both of them stopped when Kurenai placed a hand on their shoulders.

"What do you want Saten." Her voice dripped with malice as she glared at me with a look of pure hatred in those red eyes.

"Did Anko-chan talk to you about me? I'm sure she told you about what happened in that bedroom."

"She did," was the only reply I got before she set her eyes on the fight. I gave a shrug before moving past her but stopped when I stood in front of Hinata. I gave a sharp twist that elicited a small squeak from the frightened girl before addressing her.

"Hello Hinata. How are you," I asked in a more chipper voice.

"F-fine," she whispered out. My mouth widened into a smile as one of my hands reached into a pocket in my coat while another took hold of her hand. Her eyes were closed as I gently placed a box of strawberry flavored pocky in her hand.

"Good luck," I said as I gently patted her on the head and moved on to the next team or teams as both team seven and ten were standing together. Team seven's sensei Kakashi pushed off from the wall and into the arena where I could see both contestants being taken away.

"No doubt that curse mark is getting to him," I stated in a rather bored tone. Both Sakura and Sai's eyes flew to me as if silently demanding how I knew about it. I ignored them and looked back up at the screen showing who would go next. Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin. I looked over at the Nara as he passed swiftly by me. He didn't seem to much care about the whole thing. In fact I think I just heard him mutter troublesome. I gave a shrug before continuing on towards the last team in the line. I passed by a Hyuga, who like so many others looked like he had a stick shoved up his ass, and came to stop before a girl with brown hair tied held up in two buns.

"Are you Buki Tenten," I asked casually. I received a nod as she stared at me, her face white. "Then would be interested in this," I asked once more as I reached inside my coat to pull out a foot long dagger. The hilt was a dark stained wood with a dragon carved in gold engraved on both sides. The blade curved slightly in the sheath made of the same material as the hilt except that it had silver clouds engraved in it. I held it out to her and she carefully took in from me in shaking hands. With a tug she pulled the blade from the sheath and gasped at the metal. It was a combination of steel and silver to give the blade a slight shine.

"How did you find this? This can't possibly be..." She trailed off as she continued to stare at the weapon.

"It is the Hisan Doragon and you have no idea how hard it was to find that." She stared at me in something akin to wonder.

"Tenten-chan, what is the Hisan Doragon," asked a boy in dark green... spandex. I forced myself to refrain from using a Katon Jutsu on the boy.

"The Hisan Doragon, or Flying Dragon, was said to have been forged almost one thousand years ago with the help of dragons fire at the top of a mountain. After its forging it then followed down the path of many shinobi daggers, in that it became part of the ANBU's legendary armory and was used only in the assassinations of high ranking officials. It's said that this dagger was responsible for the death of Kumo's Nidaime." A few of the others had taken time to listen in on the conversation and now stood gapping at the information.

"Yes well I'm more interested in if you wanted to buy it," I stated as I plucked it from her reluctant hands.

"But I don't have that kind of money," she said with a whine.

"As I'm sure you don't. However, I'm willing to make a deal." She looked about ready ready to strip down naked for it before but now it was like she was waiting for me to do with her as I pleased. "You know Ichiraku Ramen?" I got a nod in response. "Meet me there tomorrow at noon and we'll hammer out the details." I turned to the arena to see that the match was over and that the girl was being carried away on a stretcher while the Nara boy was still grumbling as he made his way back up the steps. Once again my gaze turned to the screen. I smirked as I looked up at the names printed out for the next match.

Subaku no Temari Vs Nenshou Saten

* * *

A/N: Very short. Sorry to say I believe writers block is coming on again and this is slowly loosing momentum. I have the basic concept of what I'm going to do figured out but that also means that I about five or more chapters I'll have finished the story. I am thinking of a sequel mind you. Well any ideas or just telling me you liked it or where it could be improved would be helpful. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you. 


	10. Guidance of a Raven Notice

This is for all of you who've put this as one of your alerts or on your favorites. I've finally gotten around to getting back to Guidance of a Raven. Unfortunately I've had to revise the whole thing. So this version will be labled "Guidance of a Raven Original" while the new one will just be "Guidance of a Raven." Please tell me what you think of this new one and sorry to all who liked this version of the story. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you.


End file.
